bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Ark Cav. Oracolo oscuro (Missione)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60946 |no = 1385.1 |element = Oscurità |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Un'unità basata su Ark, un discepolo di Lucius. Dopo aver imprigionato Karna Masta, decise di seguire Lucius in cambio della vita della Dama Oracolo, Ilia. Nel periodo trascorso come discepolo di Lucius, la sua forza è aumentata e ha guadagnato una vita più lunga della media umana. Ma si dice che, una volta accaduto ciò, abbia perso la capacità di sfruttare il suo vero potenziale. Tuttavia, dopo aver incontrato un certo Evocatore e una certa dea, ha recuperato la speranza che una volta aveva perso. |summon = Lo so... So quanto è grave il mio peccato... Ma continuerò a vivere nonostante questo! |fusion = Era così facile arrendersi.... Ad un certo punto ho smesso di andare avanti. Sei tu il motivo per cui potrei tornare a camminare. |evolution = |hp_base = 5126 |atk_base = 2021 |def_base = 1768 |rec_base = 1689 |hp_lord = 7000 |atk_lord = 2600 |def_lord = 2450 |rec_lord = 2400 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 17 |ccant = 34 |ls = Eternal Request |lsdescription = +50% tutte le statistiche, le Scintille aumentano considerevolmente (50%) il rilascio di CB & +100% danni Scintilla |lsnote = 100% boost to Spark damage and 50% boost to BC produced during Spark |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Mietitura abissale |bbdescription =Combo di 22 attacchi di tenebra su tutti i nemici; considerevole aumento quantità colpi per 3 turni; aggiunge l'effetto ignora DIF all'attacco per 2 turni |bbnote = Aumento numero di colpi per 3 turni (+2) |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 22 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |ccbbt = 22 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Lama delle macerie: Belferius |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 32 attacchi di tenebra su tutti i nemici; probabile enorme riduzione di ATT e DIF per 1 turno; aumenta considerevolmente ATT per 3 turni |sbbnote = 120% boost to Atk, 40% chance to reduce enemies' Atk and Def by 50% Aumenta ATT del 120% per 3 turni, 40% di probabilità di ridurre ATT e DIF del nemico |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 32 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |ccsbbt = 32 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = Lama sigillata: Dimgriss |ubbdescription = La protezione di Ilia purifica le spade di Ark permettendo loro di contrastare Karna Masta |ubbnote = 26 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, adds all elements to attack for 3 turns & 500% boost to BB Atk for 3 turns (Final area [Eternal Temple] only) |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 26 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ccubbt = 26 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Determined to Live |esitem = |esdescription = I danni subiti riempiono la barra BB e possibile recupero PS sotto attacco, nega tutte le alterazioni di stato ed aggiunge resistenza a 2 KO quando i PS sono inferiori al 20% |esnote = 3~5 BC fill when damage taken, 25% chance to heal 20% HP from damage taken (Mildran:Finale only) |bb1=* |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Utilizzabile solo nella zona finale di Mildran |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}